Dark flower
by alicelover520
Summary: Chloe and Derek with their new found romance and the rest of their friends and family lives. will it turn out they want it it to or will it succumb to the power of the Edison group? see..guys i gave the titles! improved after the prologue...
1. Chapter 1:prologue

**Hey guys this is my first time writing a fanfic so please don't mind if there are any mis-spelled words or if it's a bit out of order or something. So it would be really helpful if you guys PM'd me or reviewed my story and gave me advice and new story plots.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own this series by Kelley Armstrong. Just the stories plot.**

**XOXO**

**Alicelover520**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Prologue**

My name is Chloe Saunders. I'm not your average 15 year old. I would be something you normals would most likely call me a freak or weirdo or as doctors and psychiatrists have told my father a schizophrenic , but now I have been given a name by those who wish to kill me and my newly or not-so newly found friends and boyfriend, I'm a necromancer. Yes, yes I'm a person who raises the dead and controls them but like I said earlier I'm also a bit different from my race, I'm a whole lot more powerful from them, but I don't want to scare you or anything so I'm not gonna go into specifics.

Well let me tell you about the closest people in my life. There's my dearest aunt Lauren who had betrayed me earlier but then helped me and my friends escape the Edison group the next time, but now because she is a traitor to the Edison group she now is on the run with me and the others .I have Simon who is like a brother to me now but he's special too, but unlike me he actually has an awesome power as you'd call it. He's a sorcerer. I know cool! I'm always going to be the one who's helpless and with lame powers of raising the dead. Victoria, well I like calling her Tori like she prefers otherwise I'd be getting magical outbursts cannon balls from her. Well I'm sure you guessed it by now, she's a witch also a lot more powerful from her race of the super naturals, me and Tori, we've been genetically altered, and that's what makes so much more powerful than the rest of our kind. Well here's the biggie... my boyfriend he's also a super natural (of course). But he's also different from our race he's in a way rare, well Derek he's a werewolf (no not the cheesy werewolves from the movies like full moons and silver bullets bullshit.). Then there's Mr. Bae he's Simon's dad and Derek's foster dad, though Derek has been living with him since he was four years old. Before living with Simon and Mr. Bae he had been living with the Edison group, they had taken Derek and three other werewolves under research facility to see their behaviour and whether could live normal lives with humans and super naturals alike. Mr. Bae had taken Derek away from the Edison group before they could kill him with the other three werewolves and raised him as his own and they had been living on the run from the Edison group and now we are running with them from the _cortezes _and_ cabals. _

My story starts two months after the great and hopefully final escape from the evil clutches of the Edison group.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Hey!**

**Hope you liked this please review!**

**I am about to finish writing my second chapter but have terminals **** so you guys are gonna have to wait for about a day or two **

**I'm going to be writing my story in different point of views so pay attention.**

**XOXO**

**Alicelover 520.**


	2. Chapter 2:dreams and realties

**Author's note: **

**Heyy guys I uploaded as fast as I could!**

**YAY! ! Review :D thanks Hfanfiction :* **

**Soooo here's my new chapter! I know my chapters are short can't really help it. (My first fanfic)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the darkest powers **** only dark flower.**

**XOXO**

**Alicelover520.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Chloe's POV:**

_I'm in running! How odd that I'm in a forest of all places! Derek told his father that I can't go in a forest for the obvious reasons that I'm a necromancer and a very powerful one at that too! I can raise more than 10 zombies of animals and humans just by accident usually during dreams, nightmares, out of worry and stress especially in a forest or graveyard and I very much prefer leaving those places barred from my life. But here I was running alone going at an inhuman speed barely hitting a tree, yet seeing it in crystal clear clarity like it was a movie not a dream I know it's clichéd but what can I do I wanted to be a normal person to have a normal life to be a freaking NORMAL screenwriter, but now my new life suits me fine, well other than the fact that I'm going to running from the Edison group … talking to myself is never a good sign maybe I am schizo. Could I be dead? Could the Edison group have taken me away or even the others from the little house that we had inhabited near New Hampshire? No it couldn't be possible we had been living here for a month and a half now and Mr. Bae, Simon and Tori had completely Edison proofed the house, even ghosts in fact. Whenever we needed to talk to Liz which was all the time after a few ghost attacks from various super naturals who were also killed while they were running from the Edison group, so to make the house more homey aunt Lauren created a comfortable sitting area in the attic(the only place Liz can come). Spooky in many ways, for the first time we did the spells to block and make the house invisible and impenetrable so that ghosts or the Edison group couldn't enter unless we lowered our shield of sorts. But here I was. Was I being chased? No I could not hear footsteps of the living or the dead. But then I suddenly started falling, I kept falling for a few minutes, I kept on falling never seeming to touch the ground until I finally saw the end of the hole. What I saw was not death, but something close to hell, my hell. Tortured souls, murders of innocent people, criminals. _

I woke up with a jolt. Phew, at least it was a nightmare. It was surprisingly warm in my room usually I wake up with a cold feeling running down my spine, I suddenly heard someone chuckle by my ear, that I realized I wasn't alone. I was in the arms of my love. My Derek. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep in fear of the horrific nightmares which still haunted me.

Derek asked, "Chloe are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, now you had better leave before Aunt Lauren comes in and goes completely bananas" he sighed "I mean it scat puppy, I'll be fine" I assured him. Giving him a light kiss on the lips, which became intense within moments, we were gasping for air. Dang it why was he so cute?

As if hearing my thoughts he said, "I know I'm very irresistible". I scoffed at that remark though knowing it was true I couldn't help but look up into his gorgeous emerald green eyes. I was in heaven. No, HE was my heaven.

Before I knew it he was already leaving my bedroom. I pouted, "Where do you think you're going hon?"

A confused looking Derek was looking at me, " I thought you just said that your Aunt would be bananas ?"

I looked up, "I know I did but I wanted to talk to…never mind I'll talk to you tomorrow about it. Go to sleep Derek."

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too, hon" I replied a minute too late. Knowing he would be able to hear it, I didn't worry myself too much.

I thought about what I was going to say to him tomorrow would he agree with me and Tori? Will Simon agree? What about Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren?

I slipped into a dreamless sleep thinking about Derek and my big surprise for him and the others tomorrow.

Will they say yes? No? Be horrified? Definitely. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Emphasis on long.

**Sorry guys. Major cliff hanger I know I'm trying to work my way through a writer's block. I'll update soon.**

**XOXO**

**Alicelover520**


	3. Chapter 3:the big day?

**Ughhhh I HATE exams!**

**Anyways sorry guys for keeping you waiting**

**Shout out to my best beta SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD :* love ya sweet thang**

**Here's my new chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: wish I owned darkest power….alas Kelley Armstrong beat me to it oh the pain and horror :O it hurts**

**Derek: stop acting like a wuss.**

**Me: but it hurts Derek the horror of it! It hurts, I'm in agony!**

**Derek : chill little sis, you'll be fine.**

**Me: whaaaa….? :O**

**Xxxxxxxx**

I woke up to the feeling of horribly bright sunshine on my face. I noticed that someone had left the curtains open, and I clearly remembered closing them. Damn Tori!

"Ughhhh…what is wrong with that witch?!" I mumbled incoherently to myself.

I glanced at my watch on the bedside table and saw that it was 12. _Shit! I'm screwed_, I thought to myself. I had promised Tori we would go shopping at 12:30. I was going to be late.

I jumped out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom, quickly showering, brushing and getting ready. I was wearing a black sequined miniskirt with a white tank top tied at the middle of my stomach and a navy blue jacket. I finished the look with black converse; it was a "Tori approved" look for shopping.

"Oof! Watch where you're going Si-" I stopped short as I realized that Derek was the wall I bumped into.

"I-I-I I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Have seen you seen Tori?" I asked quickly speaking before it could get awkward.

"I think she's out back with my dad," he rumbled before lifting me up for a hug and whispering in my ear, "You look so beautiful Chloe." This of course left my heart thudding crazily and my cheeks burning red.

"I-I I need to go find Tori. See y-y-you l-later Derek." Ugh! Me and my stupid stutter!

I walked away to the back patio, to see Tori and Kit talking about something or another. Most likely, it was something about Tori wanting to get a new software program. Geek.

"Hey Kit. Tori, are you ready to go?" She looked up, and then smirked upon seeing me. "I see you finally took my advice of wearing something less little-kiddish. Let's go before anyone stops us." She quickly grabbed her purse and walking towards the door with me in tow.

XXXXXXX

"Ugh," I sighed. "Tori are we done here?" I whined. "We've been shopping for HOURS and I want to freaking rest, my feet are killing me and I think I underestimated how seriously you take the phrase 'shop 'til you drop DEAD.'"

"Alright, quit your whining, Necro. I think we got whatever we'll need for a few months, tops."

I gaped at her. "A few months, tops?! These could last us for over a decade!" I shook my head before I was even done, knowing what Tori's response would be.

"HHHey no one asked you to come with me and shop!" she screamed before heading into a store, where a sign on the front read "50% off."

And once again, Tori had disappeared in to another shop. I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to be stuck this hell hole of a mall for another hour or so. I felt like tearing out my hair!

XXXXXX

After what felt like an eternity, we finally made our way home, away from the dratted mall.

"Hey, Chloe. How was shopping? Did Tori annoy the hell out of you?" I heard Derek say from the direction of the kitchen; eating again, I assumed.

"You don't know the half of it," I told him, grimacing as I remembered the events of the day.

"Remind me to never go shopping with Tori," Derek told me jokingly.

"I heard that wolf boy, and don't worry: you and I are going shopping tomorrow so be ready at 12:00pm sharp." With that I saw her leave grumbling about fashion and daft werewolf boys and whatnot.

I guessed I'd tell them what I was going to do in the evening after dinner.

_**After dinner…**_

"Chloe I'm sure what you need to say can be said tomorrow morning, as we're all a little tired right now." My aunt said irritably. She had been like that a lot lately. I didn't think it was because of Derek and I. We had talked to her about it and reassured her that nothing was going to happen in _that_ direction for a while. She had been perfect about it.

"Chloe I agree with your aunt. Tomorrow you can tell us what you've got to say. Alright everybody, let's go get some rest. Please," Kit added tersely.

_Oh well_, I thought to myself, internally sighing. _So much for my efforts_.

I guess I'd tell them about my decision tomorrow. I was going to leave… For good.

**Muahahahaha. Evil meee**

**Sorry about this cliffy and that I took Soooo long to upload my new chapter, it's just like an intro to why she's gonna leave. Sorry.**

**Chloe: hmm now that's not fair Anna**

**Me: well suck it up shortie. It's gonna be a hell of a day tomorrow.**

**Now REVIEW my lil peeps or you get NO CHAPTER! *EVIL GRIN AND MUAHAHAHAHA* REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: leaving,left,gone

**HEY awesome people! Sorry for the suspense but I love doing it even though I hate it :p**

**My besties…crying silently and SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD(beta reader) I LOVE YOUU GUYS!**

**Simon: Hey Aanna…**

**Me: hey si…whatsup?**

**Simon: will…will you go o-out with me?**

**Aanna: O_O….Tori help me someone invaded si's body aaahhhhhh!**

**Simon: hey no! muahahahaha**

**Tori: what have you done to my gay brother? Evil S.O.B!**

**Simon: chill chill Derek! Save me from Tori!**

**Derek: you're on your own…**

* * *

Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!

Today is the day. Today is the _DAY_! How am I going to tell them? How _can _I tell them?

I had finished packing last night, confident of my decision to leave the group that had become my family. Not even Derek can stop me from what I'm going to do now. I have to protect them from the dangerous thing… no,_monster_ that I have become.

My powers are increasing in strength, and they're becoming harder and harder to control. I'm basically taking the life energy out of the living things near me; my presence is causing the death of so many: already a bird, cat and a moose have ended up dead on the doorstep! And some things that weren't dead, but were disturbingly close to it, came to me like they were expecting a pat on the head and something to eat.

I had to go. What other choice did I have? Staying meant the mental degradation of everyone close to me. But leaving would break the hearts of Aunt Lauren and Derek! I had been beyond conflicted about this for some time, but the last little "visitor" that had arrived made my decision for me. One look at its rotting flesh and one whiff of the foul stench that accompanied it had Lauren running for the next room, and I fought tears as Derek wrapped it in a plastic bag and deposited it in the bin outside. This was my fault. My powers disgusted the people around me.

So this was it. No, I was done! I made up my mind...

~~~_later_~~~

Ugh! I'm such a coward! Even after I've made my decision, I can't simply leave these people behind so easily. It's 2 o'clock in the morning and I'm up. I'm leaving now before anyone can stop me. I had quickly scrawled a few letters to Derek, Tori and Aunt Lauren, and my father earlier.

**Aunt Lauren's Letter**

_Aunt Lauren,_

_I'm sorry that I have to leave you without any explanation as to where I'm going, but this is something that I have to do. I love you Aunt Lauren, truly. Just know that my leaving isn't something that I really want to do, but I know it's for the best in the long run. If you can, please send Dad my letter. And please try to be nice to Tori and Derek. I love you all so much._

_With love, Forever,_

_Chloe_

**Tori's Letter**

_Tori,_

_Please don't be sad that I'm leaving. You're the closest thing I have to a sister, and I'll miss you more than I can say. I'll always remember you and your attitude, especially when I really need someone there to tell me things a best friend should._

_Please take care of Derek and be nice to Simon. I mean it; stick together when I'm gone._

_Here's a contact number 382-555-5285_

_Call on this number within the next three months. You can't tell _anyone _this: I'll be leaving to New Hampshire, and then I'll see where I'll go next. I'll always be in touch with you. Remember the number. Burn this letter._

_With love,_

_Chloe_

**Dad's Letter**

_Hi, Dad. I'm writing to you to let you know that I'm fine. I can't visit now though; it isn't safe for you or me. Don't try and contact me or Aunt Lauren, please. I'll be fine. I'm safe. I love you more than you know, and nothing in the world could ever make me want to hurt you purposefully. I'll come back one day. But Dad, please take the bounty off my head. Having the entire country looking for me isn't going to make me come home any sooner, but I'll be back one day, I promise._

_Love you, always and forever,_

_Chloe_

**Derek's Letter**

_My Love, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you like this, but I have to. I'll always remember the time we've spent together – it's been one of the best times of my life. You mean more to me than I can explain. Just know that I love you more than love itself, and I'm not doing this with the intention of hurting anyone. Please, don't come after me. Trust me on this. Take care of everyone, yourself included. Try not to get in to any trouble. Don't worry about me, seriously. I'll be safe._

_I love you,_

_Chloe_

With that, I was done. I had to do this to protect them. This was the right choice for everyone, especially for Derek and me. I sealed each letter and placed them on the kitchen table, looking at them for one moment before bending down to pick up my backpack. This was all I was going to leave them with.

Sighing sharply, I turned away from the table and slung my backpack over my shoulder, walking towards the door. I opened it as quietly as possible and slunk outside, the moon leaving the yard nearly as bright as day, despite the hour. I stopped at the end of the driveway, looking at the house illuminated by the moon that housed nearly everyone that I loved in the world. I knew I would miss them, without a doubt. But this was for the best, I reminded myself. I turned away and began walking down the darkened road, my last thought echoing through my numbed mind.

I love you all, so much.

* * *

**Aww thanks so much for reviewing guys! It means soo much! I'll try and update sooner!**

**Hungergameskniss, Booknerd998, Shadeookami, crying silently I love you girl! You're the best! Readalot99, Zoasouzaxoxo, Ilikebubblegum, Hfanfiction, Fairykind Girl, CC, Xxkirbylover11xX, thank you very much for your support!**

**C'mon people let's get me 30 reviews! Please!**

**Again soo sorry for the delay!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: a new life? a new Chloe?

Heyo there my lovelies! I think I kept myself away from this story for a little…long…sorry...even though I promised that I would update by the 8th I couldn't and I'm so so so so sorry!

DP GANG: about time you did!

Simon: Aanna! How could you?! Were you ignoring me?!

Derek: Simon cut it out! She has to say something don't you Aanna?

Me: I…I don't own dp…Kelley does*hangs head in shame*

Simon: *gasps*but I I loved you* runs away*

~~~AWKWARD SILENCE~~~

Tori: drama queen…

Chloe, Lauren, Kit: aannd…I think it's time we start the chapter don't you Aanna?

Me: yup

ON WITH THE STORY

6 months later - OCTOBER

CHLOE POV

It's been six months.

Six months since I left.

Six months since I admitted to myself that my powers are beyond my control.

Six months since I left Derek, the only person I've ever truly loved.

Six months since I got pregnant.

It was beyond stupid, as I knew full well. A lack of protection, a lack of wits, a lack of care for anything other than our racing hearts and the way each other's skin felt against our own. So utterly and completely in love, I had given myself to him in every way I could, and he had taken me as gently as he could, tender kisses and murmured "I love you" 's soothing me as we physically became one in the silence of the attic. Derek, usually the smarter between the pair of us, had barely hesitated when he realized our lack of protection, but at my assurance that our chances of conceiving were nearly impossible, and it was both of our first times, there was hardly anything to be worried about.

How wrong I was. Our union had taken place during the last week I stayed at the house, and it had been very bittersweet for me, having made my decision and knowing that I was going to leave him and the rest of the family. I kept it as a memory of a love I once had, and fled with it locked in my thoughts. So 3 months later, when I discovered that I was with child, I didn't have a hard time figuring out how in the hell it had happened.

I cried, admittedly, quite a bit when the news first came to me. How was I supposed to take care of another person (two other people, as I had yet to find out) when I could barely take care of myself? And, on the darkest day of my anguished denial, I considered terminating it. No one would ever know, as I wasn't yet showing, and it would be a clean, easy separation. But then I remembered that these were Derek's children. The werewolf, who I loved more than love itself, had left me one last parting gift, though we never said goodbye. His child.

This made my decision. Though I couldn't have the one I loved, I could have his child! But, I reminded myself, this child would be born in to my care, and my uncontrolled powers would hardly make a healthy living environment for them. But I would take good care of them, and never put them at risk, I reasoned with myself. And I swore, however difficult it may be, that if I put them in danger by being around them, I would give him or her up for adoption by the supernatural agency immediately. But in reality, I knew the depths of my selfishness, and in a dark, hidden part of me, I knew I would never give up my as of yet unborn child, and I would kill every last person that tried to.

But now, as I sit in the window seat in my new home, my heart yearns for him, and my body aches for his comforting presence and warm touch. The mental image of his deep green eyes keeps reminding me of what I can never have, because he wouldn't want, wouldn't love the monster that has his children.

I still am not sure whether he loved me or not. Whether he accepted me with my uncontrolled powers, or was simply looking for someone to pass the time with. Either way, I hope that he finds someone to love and care for, someone who won't hurt him the way I will, the way I have. I hope he finds his mate.

Okay Chloe, enough moping! I've gotta go to that doctor's appointment!

It's 10 o'clock in the morning in London, England. My house is located close to town, but far enough to be relatively secluded. Behind my house are the most beautiful Rolling Meadows filled with flowers of all colours and sizes, and Derek's favourite: dandelions. My house, to be honest, is more like mansion, though I paid the same price as I could've for a flat in the middle of the city. I fixed up with the help of my neighbours who lives about 2 miles away. It had taken a while to force myself to accept help from them, as I have become extra cautious about whom I trust and who I take help from after the time I had spent with my supernatural family.

My neighbour, John, is 36 years old, and he lives in a smaller house closer to town. He has a wife and three children. Teresa, aged 34, is his wife. He has two daughters: Layla, who is 16 years old, and Michele, who is age 9. They have a son named Trevor, who is 18 and is going to the University of Columbia for law.

They did a lot for me, as I can't drive or do many things for myself, because my doctor has advised me not to. She said it was dangerous, because I was a 6 months pregnant, genetically altered necromancer who was supposedly the most powerful one in existence, and because the father of my children was a genetically altered werewolf. This all culminated in a highly unusual pregnancy, even for a supernatural, and there was no telling what could happen, or when I could suddenly go into labour. There was no precedent for my case, and so, as she observed and studied me, noting down every detail about my pregnancy, my doctor warned me that anything could happen any time, and suggested that I make friends with my neighbours. Miraculously, they were supernaturals as well, a fact that I thanked my lucky stars for. They had literally become my life savers, doing what I couldn't do for myself without question, knowing the volatile nature of supernatural pregnancies. Thus, my BMW X6 that my father had insisted I get sits unused in my garage, waiting for the day when I would be able to use it at my leisure.

Putting away my thoughts, I turn to the blue and white decorated room I was sitting in, furnished with teak furniture from bedside table to the floors. I lived in style, something that I had not expected in the slightest when I made the decision to run away. The story of how I came by my wealth is an interesting, if a somewhat predictable one.

This was a long time ago - before I had known I was pregnant, back when it seemed I had no one in the world. I had been on the run for 3 weeks, living apart from my family and missing them terribly, though I had known I could never go back. I had spent one of my last dollars on a plane ticket to London, and I remember handing the cash over to the woman over the counter, fidgeting as she suspiciously appraised my fake ID, obviously doubting its legitimacy. Finally sighing loudly, not finding any obvious problems with my documents, she handed them back over and retrieved the tickets from somewhere behind her, handing them to me.

"Have a nice flight," she intoned flatly, motioning the next person forward. I left the counter and began walking towards security. I made it through in a short time, it being a late Tuesday evening, and made my way towards the gates.

I looked around the airport, trying to appear at ease, when suddenly, a tall, middle-aged man walking through a small crowd caught my eye. He looked oddly familiar, and I cocked my head to the side as I observed him, trying to figure out what about him I knew.

His hair was greying at the roots, and he looked very tired and careworn, from what I could see of his face, mostly obscured by a hat. When he reached up to adjust it, pushing it back from his forehead, I gasped, instantly recognizing him.

"D-dad?" I had called, walking in his direction, the walk quickly turning in to a run. My eyes were focused on the man who was turning to look at me. "Dad!" I exclaimed, certain now of his identity. His eyes widened, unable to believe the sight that lay before him. His long lost daughter, gone from him for who knew how long, standing right in front of him at the time he least expected it. I sprinted the last couple steps, barrelling in to him and throwing my short arms around his middle.

"Dad," I murmured against him, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks, staining his shirt.

"Chloe?" he asked incredulously, the single word barely able to make it past his lips, as he fought to believe the reality that was happening.

"Dad, it's me," I sobbed, looking up at him, half-blinded by the tears in my eyes. His arms tightened around me, lifting me completely off my feet as he crushed me to him with enormous strength.

"Chloe," he exclaimed, pressing his face to the top of my head, unable to believe what was happening. He set me down, smoothing my hair and looking at me. "Where were you?" he asked, voice thick as he fought what I believed to be tears. I shook my head at his question.

"I was everywhere, Dad, but I'm here now. That's all that matters. Come on, let's talk." I guided us to some seats by my gate, and sat down, waiting for him to speak.

We sat there for two hours, simply talking about what we had been doing during our separation. By the time my flight arrived, we had covered many details, but not nearly as many as we needed to.

"Where are you flying to?" he asked me, and I looked up at him cautiously.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to come after me." At his shocked look, I sighed to myself. I couldn't go home with him, no matter how much he wanted me to. I couldn't be near anyone that I loved, and I was finished being the old Chloe that he knew and loved. I had to find myself again, find the new, terrifying creature that I had become and mould it in to something I recognized. I couldn't let him shape me any longer. I wasn't his obedient baby girl, and I needed him to understand that.

I attempted to explain this to him as coherently as I could, and I think he got the gist of it. I watched him steel himself, and I was ready for a huge scene that involved him dragging me to security to force me to come home with him. But, to my intense surprise, he nodded.

"Chloe, I know you've been through a lot these past months, and I know you discovered a lot of things about yourself that must be very confusing. I want to help you through this, I really do, but I also know it's something that you really feel you have to do yourself. I don't want to leave you at this airport any more than I want to jump off a building, but I'll do it for you. I love you more than anything else in this world, and just know that whatever happens, you'll always be my baby girl, and you'll always have a place to stay, for as long as I live." By the time he finished his speech, my eyes were watering so much, I could barely see. I wrapped my arms around them and hugged him as tightly as I could, the tears beginning to flow down my cheeks.

"I love you so much, Daddy," I murmured unsteadily, and he hugged me back.

"I love you too, Chloe," he told me. A minute or so later, he pulled back, arranging a smile on his careworn face. "Even though I have to intentionally leave you behind, I'm not going to leave you completely helpless and alone. Here." He took his check book out of his jacket pocket and began scrawling a figure on it. I began to shake my head as 7 figures appeared on the thin paper, but he too shook his head and continued writing. "No child of mine is going to live like a commoner." He scrawled his signature on the check and handed it to me, reminding me to keep it safe. Then, a light seemed to go off in his head. "Until you get to a bank to cash that," he said, "take this," and handed me a wad of cash.

"Dad, I don't need all this," I protested, but he shook his head again, stuffing the money into my purse.

"You'll take it and you'll use it. Now, the first thing I want you to do when you get to, well, wherever you're going is to buy a cell phone. Then, you call my phone. I don't care what hour it is, I expect a prompt phone call. Then, you'll go to the bank at a decent hour, and we'll set something up, and I'll see to it that you have a reasonable allowance per month. Does that sound like a deal?" I just stared at him for a minute, unable to believe this. Not only did my father accept me leaving his life once again, but he was setting me up to live apart from him!

"Dad, you're amazing," I told him, hugging him once more. I pulled back, smiling up at him. "I swear, this time, I'll visit you. I won't just walk out on you completely." He smiled at this.

"That why I'm arranging a plane ticket allowance to be figured in," he told me. I grinned at him, and then I heard the boarding call for my flight.

"I love you so much," I told him, getting up with my bag. He looked at me, expression a mixture of love and sadness at seeing me go, and he embraced me one more time.

"I love you more," he reminded me, and then I was gone, walking further away from him towards the gate, waving as I showed the lady at the desk my boarding pass. I saw his face one last time as I departed through the gate, and the image of his worn, sad face stuck with me all the way through the plane ride.

I did exactly as he told me to when I made it to London, and with his help I was soon well set up in my house. When I found out about my pregnancy, I decided not to tell him. He worried about me enough as it was, and though he would soon become a grandfather, I figured it was a stress best saved for a later date.

Looking away from the window, I carefully make my way across the Persian carpets, which most of my floors are covered with. I enter my huge bathroom. I turn on the hot water and quickly bathe myself, shivering as I step back out in to the comparatively frigid air. Putting on some clothes, I head off to the kitchen, which overlooks a pretty little river. I make myself some breakfast before Teresa comes over to fetch me and take me to the doctor. I trusted them with my life, and the lives of my future children, and it was a trust not easily earned and not easily broken.

A bit about their family: Teresa is a weather demon and John is necromancer, luckily for me. He has recently been teaching me a bit about my abilities, and is in the process of helping me to better understand them, which he says is the route to better control them. In regards to their children, Layla is a half fire demon, half weather demon (the fire part being attributed to Teresa's grandmother), and Michele is a half water demon, half necromancer (the water part charged to John's grandmother). Trevor is the most unique of the three, and consequently the most volatile. He is a partial weather demon, fire demon, partial water demon, and partial necromancer. Why all the attributed manifested in Trevor, none of them can say. His powers rival mine in terms of uncontrollability, although his are more varied than mine. He has learned to control his very well, though, training in many spiritual and physical arts of control in order to exercise restraint over them. He's shown me a few tips that I have been trying out lately.

The sound of a horn honking from my driveway catches my attention.

I quickly walk to my front door and exited, locking the house behind me. I turn around to see Teresa sitting in the drivers' seat of the car, and Michele in the passenger seat holding a little puppy. I hop in the car, murmur a hello, and peer around through the crack in the seats.

"Wow, who's this little cutie?" I ask, looking at Michele and then smiling at Teresa.

"This is Toby, my-" Teresa interrupts her littlest daughter with a stern voice, though she has a smile playing along her lips; "No, Sweetie, not 'yours,' 'ours.' You are sharing it with your brother and sister and me and Daddy, remember? We talked about this." With a cute huff, she complains plaintively, "But Momma…"

"No 'buts' Miss. Now why don't you properly say hello to Auntie Blair?" I almost don't notice that the name she addressed me by isn't really my own.

My name has been changed to Blair Dawn by the cooperation known as SNS (SuperNatural Safety). Their headquarters are in a large, glass and stone building downtown, though the front name reads "Private Arts and Literature Library." It hosts many events, though I never bother going to any of them. John's family attends some from time to time. The corporation offered me a job with them, after I had the kids, of course, with excellent pay and a protection plan included. I had accepted, thankful that I wouldn't be a burden on my father much longer.

The money I spend is pretty much on what I need only. The reason I had such a well-decorated home was the fault of both my father and Teresa. My father had insisted upon visiting once I was settled in, about a month after I found out about my pregnancy. Teresa, ecstatic, had brought over catalogue after catalogue of furniture, insistent upon my buying what had seemed like the entire store. We had gotten the place decorated just in time, and my father had actually commented on its rather plainness, though in a good natured way. Thus, my house had remained with fancy furniture, a large, empty space, better furnished than many upper class homes.

"Hello there Miss Blair," she says with her customary grin. She never really calls me "Auntie." But she loves me equally as much as any of her aunts, or so Teresa tells me.

"Blair, I can see that you've gotten pretty big. Are you feeling okay?" Teresa asks, with her traditional motherly concern clearly printed on her cinnamon coloured, heart shaped face. She has almond shaped eyes, coloured hazel with gold flecks that compliment her skin tone. Laugh lines show at the corners of her full lips and eyes. Her hair is jet black, and it feels like silk. Today, it's knotted at the back of her head.

I'm still nothing to special to look at, especially compared to Teresa, although I grew quite a bit in height. I'm now 5'6, an insane growth spurt that my doctor has attributed to the pregnancy. She tells me that it's happened before with other supernatural mothers, who reported a significant increase in height during pregnancy. My strawberry blonde hair, now rid of any colour, now rests almost on my shoulders in slight curls. My curves have developed a bit as well since I became pregnant, though it's hardly anything model worthy.

While lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the new dog, Toby come up and sit next to me. He gently begins nuzzling my hand, as Michele and her mom were talking about what she could wear to her upcoming assembly at school.

Before I know it, I'm being yanked out of my reverie as we pull up in front of the doctor's office.

"Blair, you go on to the doctor and I'll meet you here, okay? Toby here needs to get vaccinated, so Mimi and I are taking him to the vet. See you later!" As I wave, she drives off.

"Blair Dawn, the doctor's ready to see you now." I simply nod at the receptionist. I could barely recall my walk into the office and waiting room, but somehow, I found myself here. I get up and follow her to the examination room.

"Hello there, Miss Dawn. How is it going for you? Are you feeling fine? Any more morning sickness?" she asks the series of questions in a cheery, but rapid fire manner.

I sigh lightly. "I'm fine, just slightly tired, and I'm still thinking about the others."

"I see. Are you still missing Derek?" My doctor is also a supernatural. She's a shaman with psychic powers. She knows about Derek both through asking about the parentage of my baby and through me telling her about him. She has become both my doctor and therapist, a job that she accepts without hesitation.

I can't help but stifle a slight sniffle at the mention of his name, which quickly, by means of pregnancy hormones, becomes a full-blown sobbing fit.

"I c-can't help it! I m-miss hi-im terribly!"

"Shh, Chloe, it's okay," a new voice says. I look up, blinking back tears, and manage to place it as Liz's.

"Liz, hello! I haven't seen you for the past few weeks! How's it going with them? Are they alright?" I beg from her, pleading for the information that will sustain me until her next report in.

"They're fine don't worry. But Chloe, I have bad news…"

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey there sorry about the cliffy… I know I'm evil…so sorry couldn't update earlier…I didn't feel like writing cause there was no inspiration and yes Chloe's 18 her birthday was two days after she left that was April 13th. So yeah her birthday is the 15th kk.

Lol… anyway thanks to these special reviewers!

Hungergameskniss, booknerd998, inujuju712, Xxkirbylover11xX, UrFan (guest), yousei1998, Raksha Souza and keagan bolak thanks for reviewing! I love you!

And my most awesome BETA SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD! I LOVE YOUU MANN!

And if anyone wants to be in the story please review and make me reach 35 or higher!…even though earlier I said I'd update after I reach 30…since nobody went higher than 23…I thought I'd just update. PM me your name and powers though and I'll think about it! I promise!

See…I made it longer just for you guys! Muah:*

Kisses.

Love Aanna


	6. Chapter 6: surprises bore me

**Heyy im so sorry guys I haven't been able to update in a while cause my beta SMARTCUTEANDFUNNYXD has been MIA for a while and hasn't responded. So I got a new beta xSweetEternityx thanks babe for helping out!**

**ME: si? Simon are you there? Are you okay?**

**Smon: no, what do you think? You forgot about me for soo many months! I don't want to speak to you!**

**Me: simon…I bought you new sketch pencils!**

**Simon: did I say that I hate you? Must've mis-understood me. I lovee you**

**Me: that's what I thought.**

**Rest of the DP gang and me: On with damn story already!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DPov (didn't see that one coming did ya? XD)**

It's been so long since Chloe left with just that lame ass later for an explanation as to why she left.

To say that I miss her is the understatement of the century. The entire house went into turmoil when Chloe left.

FLASHBACK )~(

_I jolted awake to a cacophony of noises downstairs. Without needing to strain, I could tease out the different sounds from the bundle of chaos. Sobbing. Doors slamming. Shouting. Just what the hell was going on this early in the morning? Dad was an early riser, but no one else in this house was. Sometimes Chloe would be awake at this time if she had a bad dream, which had happened a lot after we escaped the compound, but it seems that her nightmares are finally giving her peace. But even then, she was quiet, unlike my brother, who can be heard a mile away._

_So what was going on?_

_As I pondered this question, I heard Chloe's name come up and my entire body froze. Did something happen to her? She seemed fine last night, but anything could have happened between then and now. Like going out for a morning stroll and being picked up by the Edison group. "Shit!" I hissed as I hastily threw the covers off me._

_A soft thump and a crinkling sound caught my attention as I glanced down at a folded piece of paper buried under my fallen pillow. With shaking fingers, I unfolded it and saw that it was addressed to me in a familiar handwriting. Chloe's._

_My eyes skimmed the note as I felt disbelief. No. She wouldn't do this. She couldn't. This had to be a bad dream. I was still asleep… that had to be it. But no matter how many times I closed and opened my eyes, the note was still there. I read and re-read it, hoping that I was wrong, but somewhere inside me, I knew I wasn't._

_My legs felt like lead when I finally made my way downstairs. Chloe had left. She left this place, this family… and me. I barely noticed that I had arrived at the living room, my legs moving out of habit. Five pairs of eyes looked up at me upon my arrival. Their expressions ranged from distraught to confusion. "Chloe…" I breathed when I felt her absence more than ever._

_At the sound of my voice, Lauren shot up from her chair, where my dad had been comforting her. She marched her petite figure up to me and even though she was half my size, it took everything I had to meet her eyes. "You filthy mutt! You're the one that made her go! My only-" she faltered as she took a shuddering breath in between her tears. "-niece is gone and it's all your fault!"_

_Her furious and heartbroken voice rang in my ears. I tried to say that it wasn't my fault, but the words couldn't come out. Deep down, there was a part of me that thought that she was right. My whole body felt like it was on fire. My shaking legs threatened to give out at any moment and I knew I had to get out of this room._

_Need to get away from here._

_Need to Change._

_I tore my gaze away from Chloe's aunt and broke out of the room, ignoring my dad's concerned voice. The last thing I heard before the forest engulfed me was Lauren's voice. "No Kit… I can't do it anymore. There's nothing left for me here. I'm leaving." Then a door slammed and I knew that like her niece, Lauren was gone without an explanation._

_Chloe…why?_

_I don't know how many hour I had spent as a wolf, or how far I had ran, but I couldn't stop. It hurt so damn much that I just wanted it to be numb. So I ran harder than ever, hoping to escape reality._

_By the time I made my way back, it was already time for dinner, but no one was hungry. We sat there staring at our plates until Dad spoke, "Go…go find her Derek. She needs you and you need her too."_

And since then, we've been looking for her. But to no avail.

Without Chloe, things between Simon, Tori and I have felt strained. Simon tries to keep our spirits up, but I can feel his weariness. Tori changed too.

She has been a bit edgy and secretive for the past few months. Does she know something that we don't? I was probably paranoid but my gut feeling says that I should ask her. It's what Chloe would have wanted me to do. After all, Tori's my sister, as much as I loathe that fact.

We packed up again for the fifth time in six months. After another false trail, we decided that it was time to go and visit Chloe's dad and ask him if he knew where she could be. It was a long shot…but we needed to figure out something. I couldn't bear to be away from her any longer.

When I saw Tori and Simon talking to a stranger my defensive mode was activated immediately and tried to smell her scent to see if she was someone dangerous.

"Hey there sexy… wanna tell me that I can join you in your find for your lost girlfriend? Chloe, right? The small, blonde, helpless necromancer. My name's Rayne Falls, ice half-demon and I can help you find her," she said with a smirk.

But at name of Chloe and that this half-demon can find her, I lost all logical thought and said, "You cause any trouble with my siblings and I'll throw you out personally."

I quickly motioned at Simon and Tori, who were looking at me in shock at my decision Tori more so…hmm I wonder what that's about. I brought them to the side, away from Rayne. "Listen, she's telling the truth I can sense it…but I don't trust her enough. We'll follow her lead for a while but as soon as I sense anything fishy, we'll drop her off somewhere…just trust me on this."

Tori crossed her arms, looking impatient. "Wolf boy, I really hope you know what you're doing…I don't trust her one bit. I know people like her. But one thing I know is that she's dangerous," she said as Simon nodded.

"I agree. We'll be careful."

After making our decision, we let Rayne join us and we took off.

It was time that we talked to Steve Saunders.

**Tpov! (Tada new POV in the story!)**

_**Tori's thoughts on when Chloe left 6 months ago.**_

_The first thought that came to my mind was how could Chloe just up and leave without so much as a goodbye. But then I continued to read her painful letter…Chloe trusted me with her whereabouts was important to her and I would not let anyone know. That is a promise. To you Chloe and your child. I will protect you from where I am but I hope you're fine where you are. _

_**Present time **_

"Hey Simon pack your crap and let's get a move on already!" I shouted while dragging my suitcase down myself. Good for nothing buff brothers. They disgust me but I promised a while ago that I would make an effort to get know them better.

"Umm Tori…yeah cool your ass down...I'm already downstairs. And we have a visitor…and wow I must say she is beautiful with a capital B" the dumb bitch is working his charm…eh. Pathetic.

When I came down I had this feeling that this new person isn't going to be that great of an addition to our great group. Oh boy it's getting stronger…and just my luck. It was someone I knew…it couldn't be her…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's not really a filler chapter…but it also doesn't have anything major going on either…Sorry about that. But I can't think properly but don't worry with the help of my new Beta I'll get the story in tip-top shape!**

**I hope I still have readers!**

**I would like to thank these amazing people who reviewed!**

**booknerd998,Xxkirbylover11xX,SingerGirl1645,zoesou zaxoxo,hungergameskniss (girl I love you!),**

**Keagan bolak,Rachel (guest- hahaha no don't worry. Please keep reviewing!), Inujuju712 (girl you be soo awesome and kewl B)),LilNecro,Abbyasdfghjkl123,bubblegum,Guest,Gaar aSandNiN,ImmortalGirl7,I'm a Tomboy,krc101**

**Thanks you guys! Your reviews crack me up!**

**REVIEW! Let's get me to 60! Or 55! :P**

**Love you all:*you most xSweetEternityx! (My beta! Go check out her stories! They are like amazing!)**

**XOXO**

**Aannya.**


End file.
